Fluff, simple, fluffy, fluff
by Mistress Slytherin
Summary: As the title says, it's Harry/Lucius with a plot sort of Review! harry is willing to do anything to save his friends- but is that really what Lucius wants?


*****************************************************  
Okay I Know i should be working on my other stories right now but grrrrawer! I had to get the bleeding fluff out of my system! You have any idea how hard it is to write a rape scene when all that pops into mind is how sweet a character _could_ be? So I wrote this, it practically oozes cotton balls of fluffy doom- and no I havent had a single cup of coffee today so it's not the java's fault this time. *sighs* any way if you are some of my loyal readers and raters and are expecting my usual torture, death, and fantastically twisted sex plots I apologize- this is fluff plain and simple. It's sweeter than a kids mouth after Halloween night. On the other hand if you are the few who have requested a bit of fluff from me here you are sufficate on the pillow of fluffy love. Any way I'd be glad to write a sequal to this if it is requested, I seem to have some fluff left in me and it's driving me mad i just need to know if it would be wanted or appreciated before I put the effort into it. And now for the warnings:**

**NOT MY CHARACTERS**

**CONTAINS HINTS OF PAST SEXUAL VIOLENCE**

**CONTAINS SEXUAL SITUATIONS OF THE HOMOSEXUAL KIND (SHOO LITTLE ONES)**

**CONTAINS THE WORD FUCK SEVERAL TIMES**

**FREEDOM OF SPEECH PREVENTS YOU FROM COMPLAINING ABOUT THE PORNAGRAPHIC SECTION (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ GET OVER IT)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Mistress Slytherin  
*****************************************************

It was cold. He could see his breath even in the dark as he crept down the halls. His invisibility cloak was tugged tightly around his shoulders and the Maurders map showed that there was no one near by but one could never be too safe. He was nervous, something inside of him screamed that it would be a trap but something else told him rather firmly 'so what?' His friends were in danger and no one was telling him anything, he would do anything to get them back, _anything_. He took a deep breath as he approached the room of requirement and thought of what he needed. _He needed to see Lucius Malfoy…He __**needed**__ to see Lucius Malfoy!_ He sighed in relief when the door appeared only to have his breath catch when his hand made contact with the icy metal. Could he do this? Could he really do this? The thought of his friends was all he needed to decide. Ron and Hermione were in danger; Voldemort was probably torturing them as he thought! He pulled the door open and stepped in with one smooth moment closing it silently behind him before looking around. Silver eyes and smirking lips were all he could see for a moment, the room was dimly lit by a roaring fireplace.

"Welcome mister Potter." The man said his voice low and rich. Harry found his eyes drawn to the half empty bottle of what looked to be some rather expensive wine be fore he could answer.

"Mister Malfoy." He said tilting his head in acknowledgment as he wrapped the silvery cloak around his arm. He saw Malfoy's eyes flash towards it with interest and decided that he too would probably need a bit to drink. As he approached the lounge chair across from Malfoy's an envelope was tossed carelessly onto the table causing his breathing to hitch.

"Your information." Malfoy said before setting his glass down and standing. Harry forced himself to be still when long pale fingers reached out and pulled his glasses away, he didn't need them, not after Hermione had found a potion to fix his eyes, but he was used to them so he put plain lenses in them and wore them anyway. Silver eyes softened as they looked at him- Malfoy probably thought that he couldn't see without them, he seemed to be letting his guard down a bit. Harry whimpered when soft lips met his with only the slightest warning, it was not his uncle, it was not his uncle, it was not his uncle he kept telling himself as he found a strong hand sliding into his hair and tugging him forward while the other hand gripped his arm. Harry sighed as a tongue invaded his mouth and realized that it wasn't all that hard to pretend that it wasn't his uncle. The tongue moving with his was passionate and skilled not messy and fat like his uncles; the arms surrounding him were strong and reassuring not thick and forceful. He found himself leaning into the kiss and relaxing allowing his hands to settle on the toned chest. Malfoy pulled away moments later leaving Harry slightly dazed and entirely embarrassed- did Malfoy know? Did he think that he was used…dirty? But then a cool hand settled on his cheek and he couldn't stop himself from leaning into it only to snap his eyes open when it was removed. Malfoy was looking at him with a cool assessing gaze and Harry couldn't help but feel guilty. He wasn't here to make love with the man- he was here to be used and gain information. All at once he closed himself off and looked away his gaze catching sight of the envelope which only reminded him of why he was here.

"Where do you want me?" he asked softly, not really wanting to break the silence but wishing now that it was all over. He wondered if anyone would ever be able to love him as used and broken as he was. Long fingers wrapped around his hand but he couldn't force himself to look into the man's eyes as he was led across the room though he was confused when the hand kept him standing instead of letting him sit. The other hand forced his face up and he couldn't help but look then his heart stuttering to a stop when he found silver eyes right before his own. He couldn't help but think of them as beautiful, the colors ranged from almost white to gunmetal grey in a stunning pattern.

"Mister Potter I hope you realize that I do not take whores." Harry felt his body stiffen, so he'd figured it out then? Malfoy was going to throw him out now and harry would never find Ron or Hermione and they would probably die and it would all be his fault! He didn't notice the way silver eyes had narrowed in concern, his own eyes were flickering from side to side in utter panic. Harry realized that he was still holding the man's hand and quickly pulled it away looking at the ground unable to see the contempt he was sure was shining in the man's eyes.

"I-I'm sorry- I didn't mean to…I-I'll go." He stuttered taking a step back only to gasp when hands landed on his shoulders and cold eyes met his.

"I think you misunderstand Potter…I do not take whores because I take lovers…" Harry's heart froze. The look in Malfoy's eyes told him that the man was telling the truth…but then he saw the suspicion and the fear returned. Suddenly grey eyes narrowed in cold fury. "Who hurt you?" he demanded forcing Harry to look away. He couldn't, he couldn't, he couldn't, _he couldn't!_ It would all be over if someone found out now! He had to go back there during the summer! His uncle would kill him for sure! Suddenly he was aware of the arms wrapped around him rubbing soothing circles into his back. He shivered and became still wondering what he was supposed to do.

"I-I'm sorry." He stuttered ashamed of himself. He thought he had learned long ago to keep his fear in check; after all it wouldn't do for someone to see it and take advantage-

"Potter you're rambling." A soothing voice whispered with an amused note to it. Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly, entirely surprised to feel lips tracing his neck as the man whispered soothing words making his heart break. No one had ever done that for him…no one. "Shhh, I'm here no one will hurt you." Malfoy whispered. Harry found himself snorting and wrapping his arms around the man's neck loosely.

"Don't lie to me Malfoy." He whispered. "Every one hurts me, the only difference seems to be whether they meant to or not…" He could taste the bitterness of his words but found he could do nothing about it- it was the truth after all. Malfoy pulled away and looked down at him his grey eyes filled with emotion, his lips tugged up in amusement.

"Even Dumbledore?" He asked tilting his head to the side. Harry found himself snorting at that.

"Who do you think sends me back to _them_ every bloody year…" he muttered crossing his arms. Malfoy's eyes narrowed and his face hardened.

"The muggles did this to you?" he demanded his voice like ice. Harry felt his own eyes widen and he looked away.

"Did what to me?" he asked as if he didn't know what the man was talking about. Strong arms wrapped around him pulling him tightly to the man's chest. Harry felt pleasure well within him as he caught a whiff of the man's scent, strong and elegant- just like the man wearing it.

"Hurt you, made you feel like a whore, and by the feel of it starved you as well, did they do this to you?" Malfoy asked his voice harsh and unforgiving. Harry thought for just a moment about lying, he'd done it for as long as he could remember…but somehow he couldn't lie to this man, nor could he tell the truth however…

"Why do you care?" he asked tiredly simply soaking up the man's warmth, it was funny how such a cold man could give such warmth. "It's not as if it will help you in any way- you told me to come here and offered me information on my friends myself being the cost, did you think you would get a virgin? Is that what upsets you?" He looked at the ground when he was pushed away and flinched when the man moved only the slightest bit.

"I would not have forced myself on you." He said stiffly. "If I had received the slightest hint that you didn't want this I would have given you the information and sent you on your way." Harry found himself looking at the man with shocked eyes trying desperately to find weather or not the man was lying- he only found the truth though.

"So if I were to walk away…" the man smirked and suddenly Harry was flush against him his hands trapped between them while Malfoys' easily circled his waist.

"Oh, no Potter, I couldn't now…you've shown me that you want this just as much as I do- perhaps more though I doubt it. I'll not let you go now that I have you in my arms, you are most assuredly _mine_." He said before drowning Harry in an overwhelming kiss. Heat spread through him but at the same time goose bumps rose on his skin as hot wet lips teased and tasted his. He panted unable to stop himself from leaning into the man breathing in his scent and eagerly swallowing the seductive kisses while his fingers curled around the fabric of the man's shirt. One of Malfoy's hands drifted downwards causing him to gasp and thrust forwards when his bottom was squeezed and massaged.

"Oh…ah, please!" he found himself whisper as he buried his face into the man's chest. Malfoy let loose a low moan before reaching between them tracing Harry's hardening erection with an idle finger and pulling his belt loose.

"I do not share my lovers my dear mister Potter." Malfoy hissed into his ear before pulling away his other hand flicking the buttons to Harry's shirt open with ease. Harry shivered at the possessive note in the man's voice.

"That can be ar-ah-arranged!" He said winding his arms around the man's neck as lips burned a path across his collar bones stopping only to suckle on the hallow of his neck before moving down. Malfoy smirked.

"You mean that it _will_ be arranged mister Potter- or rather…Harry?" He hissed before nipping at his left nipple. Harrys' breath caught.

"Agreed." He gasped letting out a little whimper as a hot tongue laved the sensitive bud before suddenly it was in his mouth tangling with his and easily dominating him.

"Very good my little Harry." The man whispered. "I do believe we can chat while I eat, don't you?" Harry moaned as strong hands settled on his hips and lifted him easily causing him to wrap his legs around Malfoy- Lucius' waist only to find himself landing on the soft bed with a lean Malfoy hovering over him. "Now…" he said his eyes alight with amusement as he leaned down and pecked Harry's lips. "I expect that my gifts to you- don't give me that look you _will_ receive my gifts and when you do you will not complain about how expensive they might be- funny how I usually have to tell my lovers not to brag about them my little jewel." He said kissing Harry's cheek.

"You don't have to" Harry said tilting his head to the side as hot lips began to travel down his neck. Grey eyes met his and Harry knew that like it or not he would be receiving gifts.

"I want to, therefore I will." Lucius said his voice booking no arguments. Harry sighed gasping when his other nipple was toyed with. He didn't understand what it was Malfoy wanted from him, he didn't have much to offer, but he would play along, it would be nice to have a lover instead of a rapist, even if it was only for a while. He whimpered as pleasure rolled through him and let out a shout when a hand wrapped around his erection.

"Ahh, M-Malfoy…if you don't stop…" Grey eyes met his and the hand squeezed lightly.

"My name is Lucius _Harry._" He said smoothly his breath hitting Harry's navel causing him to shiver.

"Lucius…" he moaned gripping the comforter as the tongue slipped down into his belly button and grey eyes told him exactly what the man was thinking. Harry sobbed when the hand holding his erection slid upwards and back down slowly…so incredibly slowly…

"Better." Lucius said pressing a kiss to his belly. "Now scream it…" He purred before swallowing him with one long swoop.

"LUCIUS!" Harry shouted arching his back his knuckles white from gripping the sheets so hard. He panted and writhed wanting to smack the man for the far too smug look he was wearing but unable to do anything more than pant and groan when the mouth slid upwards and a tongue toyed with his slit. Lucius pulled back and blew lightly on the saliva causing him to gasp and shiver.

"Delicious." He whispered before sliding up and capturing his lips. Harry whimpered and pressed himself upward shaking when a firm hand slid between his legs and an inquisitive finger traced his hole.

"Mmmmph!" Harry tried only to find that talking wasn't such a good idea, instead he forced his legs open wider and wrapped his arms around Lucius' neck encouraging the man further. He shivered as a finger breached him pressing in to the knuckle; Lucius' kiss becoming impossibly more heated his tongue driving Harry to entirely new levels of pleasure. He panted and groaned throwing his head back when another finger entered him accidentally brushing against his prostate. The warmth of Lucius' long hard body surrounded him like a warm blanket as pleasure mounted inside of him burning him like molten lava. His eyes slipped open and caught grey ones, the look in them making him whimper softly. Another finger slid in as Lucius' eyes watched him taking in his expressions as he was pleasured. Long hair tickled his chest as Lucius leaned forward and nipped his ear before whispering into it his words coming out like an oath.

"They will never hurt you again my Harry…I protect what is mine." Harry shivered surprised at the hot tear that he felt slipping from his eye and by the fact that he believed the man. Somehow he found that he couldn't doubt Lucius' word, and a part of him found peace in that. Unable to voice his feelings he slid a shaking hand into the man's hair and pressed a kiss to Lucius' temple. The fingers inside of him curled suddenly causing him to gasp and shiver his other hand gripping Lucius' shoulder.

"Please!" he whispered. "Please Lucius…" but before he could finish the man was sliding into him filling him in impossible ways. There was a burn and an ache but there was something else entirely as well…something he'd never experienced before. Harry's head tilted back and Lucius quickly leaned forward biting down on his neck with a muffled groan of his own. Harry shivered as he felt the heat inside of him pulse and the initial pain was overwhelmed by the feeling of being complete. It was different from anything he'd ever felt before he decided, Vernon was always a messy, clumsy, sort of person who was constantly suffocating Harry with the bulk of his weight. Lucius on the other hand…he cried out as the man slid out and back in smoothly hitting his prostate dead on. Lucius was perfect Harry decided as he was entered again, hands wandered across his chest simply feeling every bit of skin they could reach only to be followed by moist lips and nipping teeth.

"Oh my little one..." Lucius said lowly his voice vibrating across Harry's skin in delicious ways as he pulled back out and pressed in again sending jolts of pleasure up his spine. "My beautiful Harry…" he moaned low in Harry's ear causing him to whimper and quake his nails raking down the man's back as the slow movements sped up slightly. Harry wrapped his legs about the man's waist and tossed his head back as pleasure filled him in waves crashing down on him with every thrust, every slide of skin and whispered oath. He lost track of words and time though each whispered syllable and every moment was precious to him. He was lost…in a world where only he and Lucius existed, in a world where no one else mattered. The pulsing heat moved in and out of him each slide more enchanting than the last causing him to cry out his glazed eyes unable to look anywhere else but directly into his lover's eyes. Lucius moved more quickly his own gasps and moans mingling in with Harry's as it became hard for him to hold back.

"L-Lucius!" Harry cried out in warning as stars began to shimmer in his retinas the heat inside him becoming all together too much to bear. Lucius was sliding in and out of him frantically now hitting his prostate with each slick thrust while his hands gripped Harry's hips. Hair tickled his over sensitive skin and the soft pants and groans slipping past Lucius' lips sounded like the most wonderful thing in creation-

"_Harry!_" -at least that was until his name slipped passed the man's lips like a hymn and the world spiraled into a white haze of nothingness. Harry remembered whispering Lucius' name…or perhaps he screamed it, but all he could remember after was absolute bliss. The world returned to him slowly like a drifting feather and he doubted he would ever be able to find a better view than the one he was granted as he slipped his heavy eyes open. Pale skin glowed softly in the light from the fireplace casting shadows on Lucius' peaceful expression. Harry smiled at the man's swollen lips and enjoyed the feeling of a possessive hand on his waist. He felt himself blush when grey eyes opened slightly watching him with a dark gaze as a smile curled across the man's lips.

"See something you like Harry?" Lucius teased scooting closer pressing his naked body flush against Harry's. Harry sighed and shook his head.

"No, I was a bit blinded by your ego Lucius." He returned. Lucius blinked for a moment before letting out a snorting laugh.

"Oh, Merlin! And they say you have no sense of humor!" he snorted again before much to Harry's surprise wrapping his arms around him and tugging him close pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. "You are adorable Mister Harry Potter." Harry flushed, adorable? Since when were boy's adorable?

"And you're deplorable Mister Lucius Malfoy." He teased. Lucius simply grinned wider something Harry found himself basking in.

"Deplorable I may be but Mister Potter I am also thoroughly fucked." Harry blinked slowly…did Lucius Malfoy just say…fucked! The man in question chuckled. "Your expression Harry!" Lucius said grinning. Harry pouted before grinning slowly his hand sliding down the man's bare chest stopping his laughter swiftly.

"I wonder Lucius…what other dirty things I could get you to say…" His hand wrapped around the man's steadily hardening erection and Lucius gulped.

"Oh fuck." Harry grinned.

"That's two…" He said lowly.


End file.
